Chinese tractors
Chinese Tractors are unique in that there are more than 60 tractor factories in China, http://www.cothrinranch.com/faq.htm, building tractors that range from 1960s technology to the latest, greatest technology with investments from Western companies such as John Deere, CNH and AGCO. Overview The Chinese tractor industry is exploding in terms of growth as agriculture is getting more mechanized in China, and also due to the low-cost manufacturing providing low-cost tractors to all parts of the world. There are many factories that build tractors of the same design, and even brand name, and others that seem to be unique to their own branding and technology. Many of the companies have reorganized various times, under different names, so they can be hard to trace, (other than maybe their city of origin). There are also many distributors (exporters) from China which seem to represent themselves as manufacturers, when in fact they manufacture nothing. Many of the big name manufacturers have either established new joint ventures in China, or have bought into existing tractor manufacturers. For example, in 2007, John Deere purchased Ningbo Benye Tractor Co which manufactures under the Benye name, and in 2001, CNH established a joint venture with SAIC called Shanghai New Holland Agricultural Machinery Corp., manufacturing Shanghai Tractors, Shanghai-New Holland and New Holland tractors. AGCO manufactures tractors under the Valtra and Massey Ferguson brands, as well as engines and other equipment. Chinese tractors are exported around the world under their own names, (Foton Lovol and Jinma) being two of the best known, and under any number of private-label brand names, (you tell them what name to put on it, they will as with other products). Confusion Something that makes the distinction difficult of Chinese tractors and factories from one another is that the company name often includes either the city or province that factory is located in. For instance, there are something like 14 different companies that have "Weifang" in the name or brand, over 25 with "Shandong" in the name or brand, and so on. Further complicating it, all factories were at one time state-owned. China began privatizing, or semi-privatizing, factories several years ago. Many have been reorganized or combined with others, and many are still partially owned by their state-government. Designs and models have been shared across various companies, so that there are multiple companies that build Tai Shan branded tractors, or tractors in the Tai Shan series (same with Jinma), or several that look like Foton''s but, may be a different make altogether. One more thing to factor in are the trading or export companies that have been formed. Some are owned by the tractor manufacturing companies, and many more are independent of any factory. These independent ones will sell tractors from multiple suppliers under their own private brand, yet their websites lists them as manufacturers. Tracking the various companies, exporters, how they have merged, divided or developed over the years is very difficult. Chinese Tractor Factories Chinese Brands : *AgroPro *ALD / Aolida *Aumaha *Bailong *Baodong *Beiye *Benniu *Bentian *Benye - purchased by John Deere *BOMR *BOTA *Boton *Bulland *Carrian *Chalion - by Qianli *Changchun *Changfa *Changlin - formed j.v. with Deutz-Fahr *Chery - (Detank, now Zoomlion) *Chuanfeng *Chuanlong *Chuanqi *DaDiHong *Dadaoyuan *DaDiHong *Dafeng - partially purchased by AGCO *Detank - now Zoomlion *Diken *Dima *Dior *DiTuo *DiTuo Ningbo *DongFangHong - now YTO *Dongfeng *Dongqi *Donvita *Easten *Enfly *Ensign *Farm-Kits *Fengli *FengShou - Jiangling, was purchased by Mahindra Tractors *Fenmeide *Fluid Drag Deere *Fortune *Foton *Fubaotian *Fuerwo *Fujian *Futian - now Lovol *Fuwo *Gangyi *GeGao *GeLangSi *Gensco *Guangyuan *HaiShan *Haotian *Haking *Hanwo *Haofeng *Haotian and ''Haotian Ouxiang *Harbin and Harbin SongJiang - j.v. with New Holland *Hebei *Henan Lishen (and Foison) *HengTai *Hengyang *Hongli *Hongqi *Hortrac *Huachuang Wall *Huanghai Jinma (Huanghai) *Huanhai *Huaqi *Huate *Huaxia *Huaxuan *Huayuan *Huiyou *Hunan *Jemar *Jia Ning *Jiang Dong *Jiangling - purchased by Mahindra *JiangSu *Jichi *JinChi *Jinling *Jinlu *Jinma - purchased by Mahindra, sold in 2017 *Jinniu *John Deere Tiantuo - j.v. with John Deere *Jotodeer *Juling *Juming *Kaitai *Kaiye *Kalida *KAT *Keroty *Kuaifa *Kyushu Leopard *LA *Langpak *Lantuo *Laotuo *Leimu *Leishuo *LeiYi *LFKeDi *Liancheng *Linhai *Lisheng *Liulin *Longfeng *Longjiang *Lovol *Luhewang *Luli *Luoyang *Lutong *LuTuo *Luwei *Luzhong *Mejor *Moshine *NanYue *NanYute *Newyear *New Yoke *Ningbo (see Benye) *Ningbodeer *Ningtuo *Niuhelan *Origin *Ouqi *Qian Liniu (also Foison) *Qiannianfeng *Rogone *RuiChi *RuiHao *RuiLian *Runda *Ruyu *Sading *Sahm *Sanwei *SH - Deutz Fahr - jv with Deutz-Fahr and Changlin *Shandong Changlin - (Changlin) *Shandong Juli *Shanghai Tractors *Shanghai-New Holland - j.v. with New Holland *ShenNiu *Shenyang *Shifeng *Shijihong *Shijixing *Shineray *Shuangli *ShuangMa *Shuguang *ShuHe *Shunmin *Sifang *Sinoway *Songjiang *Sunlight *Tai'an Taishan Guotai *Taihong *TaiShan *TaiShan (Huayue) *TaiShan Shandong *TengTuo *Tianfu *Tianjin - j.v. with John Deere *Tianjin Deere - j.v. with John Deere* **Tianjin Tieniu - j.v. with John Deere **Tieniu *TianShan Benma *TianTong *TianTuo - see John Deere Tiantuo *Unique *VoVo *WanNianHong *WeiFang **Weifang Taishan *Weihe *WeiNui *Weitai *Weituo *Weizhong *Winner *Wofutian *World *Wuzheng *XiangYangHong *XinBaiJin *Xindongfang *XingTai *Xing Zhou *Xingguang *XingTai *Xingye *Xinjiang Minsk *Xinnaier *Xinnuo *XTSN *Yafeng *YanBen *YDIHI *Yiben *YiDaneng *Yinong *Yongli *Yongmeng *Yongye *YTO *Yueyi *Yunong *Zhejiang *Zhengzhou *Zhetuo Benye *ZhongLian *Zhongtuo *Zhongyuan *Zhongzhou *ZKE *Zongshen Barbieri - jv with Barbieri *Zongye *Zoomlion Private Label Tractors Made in China *Acreage *Ag Pro *Ag-Boss *Ag-King *AEC-Jinma *AGRA *Agracat *Agri boss *Agrimex *Agro (Malaysia) *Agrobix *AgTraxx *Allied Tractors *Amar *American Harvestor *Angad *Apollo *ar trak *ARLAN-YTO *ArpoEspoCoio3 *Arvid *Atlas (China) *Avenger *Azteka *Barbieri & Cia. *Bear (Chinese) *Biso *Bison *Bison (Hayco) *Bolton *Brahorn *Buck *Bulldog *Capri *CDHL *Champ *CIHTAN *D.Brown *DanCat *Darvana *Daxtrac *Defiant *Deleks *Deljen *Diesel Ox *DIPASA *Dongfeng Bemaq *Double-R *Doyen *Dragon Tractors *Eagle (Chinese) *East Wind *Eclipse *Emerybuilt *Estate *Estate (Fengshou) *Euro *EuroLeopard *Europars *Eurostar *EuroTechnika *Eurotrac (Netherlands) *Eurotrack *EuroWolf *Farm Boss *Farm Champ *Farm Pro *Farm Ranger *Farm System *Farmtrack *Field Pro *Foison *Frontier *Fumetsu *GM (tractors) *Goldbull *Green Horse *Greenstar *Griffin *Grissly *Guangda *Hanomag (Dowel) *Hanomag (Foton) *HardLand *Hardy *HartFord *Harvest *Harvest King *Hercules *Hobby Horse *Homier Farm-Pro *Horse-Powered *Hud-son *IBEX *IMA *Impact *Indo Trak *Iron *Iron Horse *Ital *Janma *Jepe *John Mersson *Johnson *Joshua Howard *Kailida *Kama *KBZ *Keno *Kínai *King (tractor) *Kodiak (AR) *Kodiak Diesel *Kunow *Lakota *Land Track *Landmark *Lenar *LGW *Liberty (Chinese) *Logus *Longmen Warrior *Lyntrac *M&M Eagle *MAS *Maverick *Maverick (Argentina) *McBreen *Merlin *Minot *MKS *Morgan *Mountaineer *MTE *Nalahay *Nellie Belle *New Star *New Yoke *Noriker *North Land *North Star *NorTrac *Parker *Pengrun *Percheron *Pientze *Pioneer (China) *Polarprod *Power Chief *Power Track *Prokmar *Rebel Tractors *Red Star *Rhino *Rhino International *Riata *Ringo *RMT *Roland H *RTJ *Ruggaland *Rural King *SamTrac *Sepahan *Shamrock *Shire (UK) *Sierra *Silverscore *SilverStar *Siromer *Smart Trac *Smith Tractors *Sonic *Sparber *Sport Diesel *Stallion *Stockman *Stud *SuperLine *Supershan *TAC *Talon *Tangent *Task Master *Tatanaka *Tekima *Teknik Makina *Terra-Cyclone *Terraplane *Tiger (China) *TigerTrac *Titan (Chinese) *TM Trac *TOB HBN *TOP *Toyama *Tracco *Tracmaster *Tractor King *Tractor Supply Co *Trojan *TSC Huskee *Turf Boss *Turf Champ *Tytan *UM Taishan *Vari *VBA *W&P *Wheel Ox *Wingin *Woodland *Woody *Work Horse (Chinese) *WorkHorse (Chinese) *WorkTrak *XG Power *YZUKY *Zahow *Zubr See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers References Category:Tractor manufacturers of China Category:Tractors built in China